


Maybe Next Time

by eevaeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: She'll see him again.She knows she will.





	Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil shitty fanfic sorry

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? You scared?” The man leered at her, looming over her small frame with a malicious smirk. Sakura shivered, not out of fear, but out of disgust. His breath smelled like rotting eggs. Sakura took a small step back before her back hit something firm. Slowly twisting her head, she looked straight up into the eyes of a second man. 

 

“Don’t be scared, princess,” the second man said, grinning and showing off yellowed teeth. Sakura almost gagged as the stench of his breath wafted towards her. She understood that as a ninja, personal hygiene wasn’t exactly the number one priority on missions. Still, there were ways to not be absolutely repulsive.

 

“We just want to show you a good time,” a third man poked his head out of the woodworks, oozing ill will and desire. Sakura inwardly sighed. Two was a breeze, but three would take a bit more effort on her part. She needed to get the jump on them before they decided to lock on her. 

 

“I don’t think that any of you would be capable of a feat like that,” Sakura muttered and before they could respond, she shoved a chakra fueled elbow into the stomach of the man behind her. He grunted and she quickly swiveled to reach for his head and crack it on her knee. For good measure she threw in a hefty punch at his head and swiftly turned back to deal with the first man who had talked to her.

 

“You bitch!” He yelled out, charging at her. His movements were clumsy though, and Sakura easily subdued him, dropping him onto the forest floor with hardly a breath. The third man had attempted to run up and help his friend, but he wasn’t nearly quick enough and with a leap into the air, Sakura’s feet landed squarely into his face. 

 

Sakura dusted off her hands, looking at the three men before her with repulsion. She quickly rummaged through their packs for anything of use- disgusting pigs like them deserved to be robbed- and grabbed a few rations and nearly all of the ryo they carried. It was while she was dragging them together to tie them up that she sensed another presence. Sakura stood up and warily looked around, ready to fight. 

 

“You certainly took care of them,” a deep, rough voice greeted her. A blue man emerged from behind a tree. He looked very strange, with blue skin, strange gills, and he smiled with teeth like a shark. For all Sakura knew, he was part shark. She had honestly heard of weirder being in the business she was. 

 

“And I could take care of you just as well,” Sakura bit back, settling into a threatening stance. The man only grinned wider and shook his head.

 

“I’d be down to brawl if you really wanted to,” he purred, looking her up and down. 

 

“I’m pretty confident in my fists,” Sakura warned him with a dangerous yet demure smile. He snorted. 

 

“I would be as well, after that display. You got anywhere to be, pinkie?” 

 

“I can spare a few moments to beat your ass. And don’t call me pinkie,” Sakura growled before leaping at him.

 

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” he responded, delighted. Sakura huffed. It had been downright disgusting and creepy when the man from earlier had tried pet names on her but this blue man elicited a completely different response. She almost found it endearing, as she brought a chakra enhanced fist to punch him. 

 

She shivered as he braced himself and just took it, her fist hitting the fabric of his cloak and then thick, sturdy flesh. He had tough skin, she’d give him that. She quickly drew back her fist to hit him again, and she managed to draw out an exhalation from him. 

 

“That might bruise,” he said, voice filled with someone akin to wonder. He grabbed her and rammed his own fist into her stomach. She had already sent some chakra to the area to take the brunt of the attack and without a flinch she continued on the offensive. There was an unspoken rule to not use anything other than fists, and the fight continued with much of the same as the two traded punches and jabs until they were both panting for air. There was no distinct winner or loser, but Sakura glowed all the same.  

 

“Not bad, kitten,” the man said wearily at the end, satisfied as he sat down at the trunk of the tree. She rolled her eyes and collapsed next to him. They silently sat together in comfortable companionship and Sakura unwrapped a ration bar and handed it to him without a word before unwrapping one for herself. 

 

“These are disgusting,” he amiably told her before ripping off a chunk with his teeth. His teeth really were quite sharp. She didn’t necessarily hate them.

 

“You come up with something better,” Sakura shot back, grimacing as she munched on her own. 

 

“Maybe next time.”

 

They continued to sit there, finishing their rations. The man handed her his canteen of water, and she gratefully took a few gulps before they both stood up, mutually and quietly agreeing to leave. She wasn’t quite sure what the correct protocol was but then he lightly punched her on the shoulder and she threw an even harder one at him in response. It felt like a kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura was on an undercover mission by herself. It didn’t consist of much, besides spying on some politicians at a hot springs. She had henged her hair to a longer and more reasonable brown and changed her eye color to a dark grey. Of course she also lessened the size of her forehead a bit as well. For a bit of fun, she had even enlarged her breasts and hips a bit. 

 

After her transformation, she had stared in the mirror to carefully remember her disguise. Well, that’s what she had told herself. In reality, she had ran her hands over her new curves and delicately twirled her silky brown hair as she batted her eyelashes. Her real self was much leaner and harder. Where she used to have edges, she now had soft curves. It was hard to reconcile that and Sakura had sighed wistfully before smiling and walking away.

 

The kunoichi breathed in deeply as she settled into the steaming water. The politicians she was tracking were dreadfully boring and she had found out exactly what she came for almost seconds in. She would have left right after hearing the information she needed, but she had promised the desperate client that she would stay the duration of their visit and give them all the details she could. Tsunade had also made some pointed remarks with terrible, awful words like “vacation” and “rest” and “break” slung around.

 

Sakura grumbled, remembering the talk with her shishou, but she enjoyed the hot water sliding over her body nonetheless.

 

“I like the pink better,” a familiar, low voice said. Sakura was careful not to show any signs of surprise and looked up to see a tanned man with black hair slink into the water beside her. She subtly reached out to get a feel for his chakra and almost sighed in relief.

 

“I like the blue better,” she countered, smiling despite herself. 

 

“Not many would agree,” he admitted, rubbing his neck in some semblance of bashfulness though the effect was ruined by his confident grin. His teeth were perfectly straight. Sakura frowned. 

 

“Why’re you here?”

 

“Why’re you?”

 

Sakura only shook her head. She knew he wouldn’t tell her why he was there, just as he knew she wouldn’t tell him. There were some unspoken rules about interactions between ninjas from different places. They continued to bask in the hot pools together and Sakura was surprised with how much she enjoyed the company. She was also very, very glad that she had henged her body. Not that she thought he was looking or anything, but in case he did, she was glad. She didn’t look at his body, not directly. She knew he also wore a disguise, but she was positive he hadn’t changed his body shape at all. From her peripheral vision, she could see how strong he was. How powerful. Of course, she had already known he was. She had worn the bruises of proof for weeks after their fight. Still, he was the first naked man she had really been in such close proximity with.

 

It was strange how in tune she felt with him, how it took only a glance before they both were standing. She toweled off as he did the same. She was still drying her hair when she realized he was unabashedly staring at her. He reached out and touched her hair, wrapping his fingers in a couple of strands before letting it fall back into place. He turned and walked away. Sakura stared at his broad, muscled back and went back to her own room.

 

She was lying on her bed, looking over scrolls about sealing when she heard a knock. She allowed herself one giddy smile before schooling her face into something more apathetic. She opened the door to see  _ him  _ holding a bag of something that smelled delicious.

 

“Something better?” He asked her, cocking a grin as she let him in. He unpacked the food, placing the takeout boxes on the little table in her room. 

 

“Wanna bite?” He asked, holding out a perfect sized bite with his chopsticks. She didn’t even think as she leaned forward to eat it. It was only after she swallowed that she realized he had just fed her and she could feel herself blushing like she was twelve again. Her dinner partner sat across from her with all the satisfaction of a content cat and stared at her with something that felt a lot like fondness. 

 

“It’s good,” Sakura said hastily, with only a little embarrassment. The man laughed richly.

 

“I’m glad. It’s not homemade though. I make a mean fish soup,” he said, shrugging a little as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

 

“Maybe next time,” Sakura murmured. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura’s next mission took her along the coast. She had easily dispatched the men she was searching for, and some more on top of that. She was setting up camp when she felt a familiar presence at her back.

 

“Careful, I might think you’re stalking me,” Sakura chuckled, going through the motions of starting a fire.

 

“Maybe I am,” the man responded, sitting down next to her and bringing a pot out of his pack. He waved it a little before telling her, “fish soup.” 

 

Before she knew it, he was stripping off his cloak and then his pants and even though she was burning with embarrassment and something else, she continued to stare at his naked, blue flesh and committed it all to memory. The man jogged over to the water and dove in, laughing excitedly as he splashed around. Sakura only smiled and built the fire. He returned later with a sizeable amount of fish. 

 

The fish soup was every bit as good as he had promised. Hunger probably had something to do with it, as well as their surroundings. There was something so relaxing and wonderful about the cold, fresh air around them and the warm, crackling fire that contributed to something that just felt serene and cozy. The fish was tender, the broth flavorful, and somehow he had managed to add not one, but two varieties of vegetables.

 

Warm and sated, Sakura sat back and looked at the stars while her nameless friend set down his sleeping pad next to hers. He came back and wrapped a large, muscled arm around her, hand on her waist as he drew her closer. Her skin tingled at the touch and she could feel something burning deep inside of her. She lay her head on his shoulder and together they looked at the stars.

 

They lay together that night. He tucked her into his body and curled around her protectively, sighing with contentment. He was much warmer than she had expected. 

 

“What’s your name?” Sakura heard herself ask, body tense. She waited.

 

“Maybe next time,” he whispered back, tugging her closer in apology. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This time, it was Sakura who stumbled upon him. A rarity. 

 

Sakura stared at him, greedily taking in every detail of him as he finished his fight. There were already several dead and dismembered bodies in the surrounding area and for a second she thought that she should feel scared or disgusted in some way. She wasn’t.

 

He was beautiful, she thought. Wild and carefree and horrifically violent. She watched as she smashed the unknown ninja’s head into a rock, blood spurting everywhere before he brought up his sword and passionately sliced downward. It was the first time she actually saw him use the huge sword he carried everywhere. She thought it looked a bit like a dance. A wonderful, bloody dance.

 

“You just going to stand there and stare, sweetheart?” His rough voice was speckled with amusement. She smiled and shook her head.

 

“You’re good,” she remarked and she watched as he nearly preened at the compliment.

 

“I’d hope you knew that by now. Or do you need another reminder?” He grinned savagely, setting down his sword. He was still amped up after his fight and she could see the bloodlust in his eyes dulling, the excitement staying. She stretched and rolled her shoulders, settling into a fighting stance.

 

“Bring it, blue boy,” she beckoned and he lunged at her. There wasn’t much footwork on either part, as both stood their ground taking punches and giving their all. It was very reminiscent of their first fight and Sakura relished being able to just give and hit and use all the strength she had. She thought that maybe he felt the same by the blissful expression on his face.

 

Sakura was nearing exhaustion when she threw out a wobbly punch and missed. The momentum carried through and she fell into his waiting arms. He hugged her tight and she melted into his warm body. He was so much larger than her. She felt safe.

 

He eased them into a sitting position, her straddling his lap. It was intimate and Sakura could feel another blush creep up onto her face. The man stared at her, drinking in the sight. He brought his hand up to her face. It was much larger than, but he curled it and stroked the side of her face down to her neck.

 

Sakura almost couldn’t breathe. She felt a tension inside of her that wasn’t exactly unpleasant. She wanted it to go away, she wanted to breathe, she wanted to choke, she wanted more. Sakura held her breath as his hand trailed further downward. He delicately brushed over her breast before pausing at her stomach. And then he quickly traced four symbols. 

 

It was a good thing that she was such a studious and smart kunoichi, she thought. Her mind was so muddled she almost didn’t pick up on it, but when she did she felt herself droop in happiness.

 

Hoshigaki Kisame. 

 

She giggled and let her head fall on his chest before tracing her own name onto his skin. It felt like she was marking him. Like putting her name on him meant that he was hers. 

 

They sat there, talking. He told her his favorite colors, his favorite foods, funny encounters with other ninja. She traded him much of the same and they babbled about nonsensical stuff and as many details about their lives as they could without giving anything away. Somewhere along the way, they were lying down and he was kissing her and touching her anywhere he could. His hands were rough and large and calloused and she could feel heat blossom everywhere they touched her.

 

She was delighted to find out that his teeth were exactly as sharp as they looked and that they felt just as wonderful biting down and marking her body as she thought they would. Sakura in return bit as hard as she could on his bluish grey skin, dragging fingernails into his back as hard as she could, relishing every exhale and hiss she could draw out of the man on top of her. 

 

He undressed her with great care, making sure he didn’t rip anything or cause any discomfort. Kisame took in every inch of her body. He would remember every single detail. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” he commented. He didn’t say it overly romantic or with any simpering. He stated it, like the fact it was. “At the hot springs, all I wanted was for you to take off your transformation.”

 

Sakura remembered the curves she had given herself. How much she had envied a lie. Now, as Kisame worshipped her edges and lean muscle, she felt more than happy to be in her own body. 

 

“Me too. I wanted to see your sharp teeth, your blue skin,” Sakura admitted, pulling him to her lips so she could kiss him. 

 

They made love like they fought, constantly pushing and pulling. Taking and giving. And at night she curled into him like she had before and she knew that there was no going back. 

 

There was only next time.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i really love this pairing could y'all please write more of it ty


End file.
